plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Falkok
The Falkonians or Falkoks are believed to be the elite of Usurpation Forces. Falkoks were one of the main forces present in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past campaign starting from level 12 and on until the end. These Aliens were chosen by Robot Omega as his royal guard and thus had some of the most advanced equipment at their disposal. Equipment such as a jetpack which enables them to gain height and thus a tactical advantage in combat situations. Wearing some of the toughest armor the Falkok can take a beating and still be able to function with deadly precision, although their armor does have one weakness. The armor of the Falkok does not cover their legs which makes them incredibly vulnerable there. These enemies are also available in the Plazma Burst 2 map editor, but are not seen in the campaign at all. They lack jet-packs and it is unknown if they have the same weakpoint on their legs as they do on PB:FtP. Weapon Variety Assault Rifle These are the most common of Falkonian units that defend their own bases. They can be found in every Campaign level that is 12-16. A group of Falkok's carrying Assault Rifles can be very dangerous for they are deadly accurate with them. (In the two Noir Lime missions, they can be extremely fatal). Rocket Launcher These units are extremely rare and also extremely dangerous alone and in teams, but their legs are still a vulnerable point. They can only be found in Level 15 of Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past's Campaign. 2-5 shots will easily kill you. Tip There are a few ways to dispatch a Falkok. In PB:FtP the easiest way is to shoot for their legs for they don't appear to wear armor their and it is what Noir Lime hints at. You can also aim at the head which is almost as effect as the legs. Using a weapon such as a assualt rifle won't work quite as well because it does very little damage to them and they will have began to fire, throwing off your aim before you can hope to dispatch them. Very powerful weapons such as the Plasma Cannon or Rocket Launcher are the best way to defeat them, taking a shot then taking cover. Rinse and repeat Trivia *They are the 1st Alien Race Encountered by the Marine and Noir Lime in PB:FTP. *They have a second class, dubbed the Elite Falkok. They wear yellow armor, and seem to be more Usurpian like than their red brothers. *In the Final Level of PB2, Level 41, there are 3 Usurpation Destroyers that wield Ray Gun C-01ys which is similar to the Plasma Cannon the Elite Falkoks wield in PB:FTP. It may be a nostalgic reference to the first game. *In the PB2 Level where you Free the 2 Civil Security Lights, you can see that a Falkonian ship crashed through the bridge roof, down through the floor, and exploded on the ground, and Noir Lime did not land until Level 40. This proves the theory of Elite Falkok atleast being relatives, and also Falkok attacking Earth. *The falkoks can say four different phrases when they are hurt, strangely, lack the f_pain1 in the falkoks phrases in PB2; ( in the Custom Maps, its the option 41, the falkoks sounds codes is: f_welcome1, f_pain2, f_pain3, f_pain4, f_death1, f_death2, f_death3; sound f_pain1 strangely only appears in PB: FTP if you shot with the pistol C-01p). *They have the best armor in the game, so it is very difficult to kill them if you choose the character may withstand more enemy fire, and they can be found at the top level 40. (They still have the same problem in the legs). you can see the armor in action here: kbron-grenade_fight; or other maps with that alien. Category:Enemies Category:Aliens Category:Uncommon Enemies Category:Falkoks Category:Plazma Burst: Foward to The Past